


The Pain Will Nevee Go Away

by Aarina_0m



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, How Do I Tag, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarina_0m/pseuds/Aarina_0m
Summary: Everything changed on December 23rd after the incident its been a few months but I still haven't forgotten. What do I do?





	The Pain Will Nevee Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I may or may not continue it who knows. This was for a school assignment creating mood and tone I actually got 10/10 for this so I think it's good. If you can/want tell me in the comments what should be fixed or what was good enjoy reading!

“I’m home...” I don’t know why I say it anymore, but I still do as if it was an obvious and normal choice. I slowly entered the room completely as I took my jacket off, with heavy steps came over to the living room as I placed my keys on the table in the kitchen. My apartment was rather small but had a veranda with some pots with almost dead plants. I haven’t properly taken care of them after what happened that day... I slumped into the couch and hugged my pillow into my lap as I opened my phone to check it and read some of the news. 1 new message that message made my heart leap a little only to realize that it was a spam message. I lived alone in this rather big apartment I had no parents and was taken in by my “mom's” friend. She claimed that she knew her but avoided talking about her. The living room was gloomy as the colors were dark and some paint was even scraped off. The cushion on my lap felt like a stranger as I repositioned myself to sit properly on the couch. I soon got bored of my phone and turned to turn on the tv until suddenly I heard the rain pour and heavily to the point it sounded like someone dropped a million beads on to a smooth stone floor. I looked out as the plants started drooping even more. I guess another piece of them is disappearing yet again... I let out a heavy sigh as I got up to move the plants. I moved to the kitchen as I took out a bag to move the already dead plants- they weren’t completely dead, but they had no hope at all I didn’t have a green thumb and if I did take care of the plants they’ll only wilt faster. As I was moving the pot with a gardenia, I accidently dropped it and cut my arm a bit even though I had long sleeves on, I only noticed because something was dripping down my wrist. I took all the broken pieces and put them in a bag and moved to wash the blood. As I pulled my sleeves my arm pained a bit from my recent cuts a few days ago. I washed my cut I got from the pot and bandaged it after putting some medicine on it. I slumped back on the couch and gave up moving the pots. I started to get distracted, what if I just give up entirely? I could just be free from the world and the chains we call life. I was one of the people who had life as chains while others used it in variety of ways, and as I got older it only became heavier and made me stay in the same spot. I stared at the conveniently placed knife on the kitchen table and made my way to it and started making new cuts… When will this stop…? I bandaged it to stop the bleeding and made my way to my bedroom with a single bed and an almost empty desk with a bunch of books and papers from college. I slumped to my bed and I felt…Upset.? Alone? I was used to being alone since I was a kid. And yet here I was alone in my room feeling lonely. It started raining outside giving an even more moody feeling for me. I noticed I was crying…? It’s been a while since I cried the last time I did was when the incident happened…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I might continue it I might not we'll see hehe... If you have time rate it pls and suggest some ideas or what I should fix and what part was good. Thank you! (P.S I did the summary based on how I intended the plot too be.)


End file.
